Hellbent
Hola a todos, se que es un poco tonto iniciar de esta manera la historia (pues casi todas las historias de este tipo comienzan así) sin embargo me veo en la obligación de asegurarles que esta historia es verdad. Me llamo Miguel, existe un juego FPS para PC relativamente conocido llamado Serious Sam, es un juego indie de procedencia Croata, por lo cual no tiene mucha difusión como otros grandes juegos. Si es que no han oído hablar de él les recomiendo googlearlo, no hay ningún misterio en el ni me lo he inventado ni nada, es más pueden descargárselo en cualquier sitio y hasta incluso comprarlo. Hace no mucho han sacado el Serious Sam 3 disponible para PC, Ps3 y Xbox360 así que es probable que muchos lo conozcan. La historia que les voy a contar es en relación a este juego, específicamente la versión Serius Sam: The Second Encounter, la cual posee un excelente modo multijugador Deatmacht(todos contra todos). Vengo jugando este videojuego desde hace muchos años en un servidor bastante conocido de nombre FUNFUN, tanto he jugado este juego que me podría considerar uno de los mejores jugadores. Desde los tiempos que juego (10 años aprox) siempre ha habido un grupo de jugadores fijos (siempre juegan) los cuales nos conocemos entre todos y nos llevamos muy bien. Como es normal en cualquier juego multijugador, este posee un Chat el cual puedes usar mientras juegas ya sea para insultar a otros jugadores o simplemente conversar, sin embargo existe un jugador de nick “Hellbent” que, aunque parezca increíble, nunca pero nunca había pronunciado una sola palabra. Así es, era todo un enigma para nosotros, 10 años jugando a su lado y nunca se había dignado a pronunciarse o siquiera responder a alguno de nuestros mensajes por el Chat del juego, en pocas palabras… simplemente jugaba. Hicimos de todo para sacarle una palabra, recuerdo que en cierta ocasión yo y los chicos nos pusimos de acuerdo para reunirnos un día en el servidor, esperar a que se conectara Hellbent y quedarnos parados sin jugar. Efectivamente Hellbent entró y empezó a matarnos uno por uno, sin embargo al percatarse que hacíamos nada se detuvo extrañado(supongo yo). Aprovechamos ese momento para hablarle y bombardearle con todo tipo de mensajes como: “Hey Hellbent, how r u?” “Hellbent are you here?” “Why you never talk?” “Answer!” etc Hellbent no respondió, permaneció un momento parado y luego se desconectó, desde ese momento nos dimos cuenta que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos Hellbent jamás respondería. Lo raro de la historia viene a continuación, un día luego de una reunión por el cumpleaños de un amigo llegué tarde a mi casa y como aún me sentía despierto decidí entrar al servidor de FUNFUN para ver si me encontraba a alguien con quien jugar. (Era de madrugada pero en FUNFUN juega gente extranjera con diferente horario al mío.) Al conectarme me di con la decepción de no encontrar a nadie, decidí esperar un rato a ver si alguien se conectaba cuando de repente apareció Hellbent, me alegré y empezé a jugar con él, era una partida casi equitativa, lo había matado tantas veces como él me habia matado a mí. —————————————————————————————————- Quiero señalar que en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla hay un indicador que señala las veces que tu has matado a otros jugadores y las veces que has sido matado (a lo cual llamamos Score). Tiene un formato igual a este: xx/yy Ejem: 10/05 Donde el 10 indica cuantas muertes has causado y el 05 indica tu cantidad de muertes. —————————————————————————————————– Y bueno, pasó que para suerte mía comencé a matar a Hellbent sucesivamente creando una diferencia considerable entre su puntaje y el mío. El Score iba 49/72 para Hellbent y 72/49 para mí. Estaba feliz y decidí gastarle a una broma a Hellbent y no dejarle llegar a los 50 para lo que suicidé a mi personaje y lo dejé tendido en el suelo (en Serious Sam al morir debes darle clic izquierdo al Mouse para revivir, si no lo haces simplemente te quedas tirado en el suelo muerto). En ese momento algo extraño comenzó a suceder. Hellbent al ver esto espero que yo reviviera, pero al ver que no lo hacía cambio de actitud corriendo diractemente al cadáver de mi jugador y empezando a moverse de una manera un tanto histérica: se movía de una lado a otro rápidamente como incitándome a revivir. Esta acción me causó gracia y me percaté de un detalle muy curioso, Hellbent nunca se iba del juego hasta haber logrado un puntaje de matanzas superior a 50, incluso esa vez que yo y mis amigos nos dejamos matar por él no se detuvo hasta llegar al numero 50. Esto era una actitud bastante maniática y extraña para mí, me di cuenta que esto realmente lo estaba jodiendo así que me percaté la oportunidad perfecta de sacarle unas palabras. Estaba apunto de escribirle: “What´s up Hellbent? Want ur 50?” cuando Hellbent se me adelanto y me escribió: “Please”. Me quede anonadado…¡ Hellbent había hablado por primera vez! Me di cuenta de la gran oportunidad que tenía en frente y no le respondí para ver si decía algo más. “Please, man” “Please” “Please” “Please” “Only 1, man” era lo que repetía Hellbent sin cesár, estaba incluso llegando al punto de Spamear, por lo cual dejó de causarme gracia y empezé a sentir un escalofrío extraño recorriendo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto llegar a los 50? ¿Era capaz de romper su silencio por esto? Esto era demasiado raro y comencé a sentir pena por él, a lo mejor era un maniático compulsivo que no se sentía a gusto si no llegaba a los 50 puntos en el juego . Pensar en esto me comenzó a causar un poco de miedo, pero ya que estaba atrás de un ordenador y no corría ningún peligro seguí con la jugarreta y no le respondí. Mala elección. Hellbent cambio su actitud, comenzó a escribir mensajes en mayúsculas escalofriantes con textos como: “AHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRG NO NO NO HELP” “HELP! HELP! HELP! “SOMEBODY, HELP ME PLEASE” “MOTHER FUCKER YOU HAVE TO STOP PLEASE” “ONLY ONE ONLY ONE GOD” “I DONT WANT MORE PAIN” Y esto fue solo el comienzo, luego comenzó a escribir textos al que no le encontraba sentido como: “PLEASE MAN, HE WILL PUNISH ME BECAUSE OF YOU!!!” “THE MONSTER NEVER STOP WACTCHING ME” “SAYS HE WILL CUT MY EYES!” (Por favor hombre, el va a castigarme por tu culpa – El monstruo nunca deja de mirarme – ¡El dice que va a cortarme los ojos! ) En ese momento decidí que la broma se estaba saliendo de control, el miedo que sentía se estaba apoderando de mí y no me atrevía a revivir a mi personaje, pero a pesar de eso lo hice. Reviví a mi personaje y los mensajes pararon. Hellbent ya no respondía, se había quedado estático mirando al vació y no se movía más. Sentía una sensación de culpabilidad por lo que podría estar pasando pero no podía hacer nada. En ese momento aparentemente se desconectó(Apareció un mensaje que indicaba eso). Me quede mirando a la pantalla y no podría creerlo, su personaje había desaparecido pero su nombre seguía apareciendo en la lista de Score. La situación me estaba causando demasiado miedo por lo cual decidí desconectarme y olvidar todo, le dí en desconectarme del servidor, en la parte superior apareció que me había desconectado pero jodidamente yo aún seguía ahí, aunque no podía ver a mi personaje. Repentinamente pasó algo horrible que despertó a todos los que estaban en mi casa, de los parlantes se escucharon los gritos desesperados de un hombre, hablaba en inglés por lo cual no podía entender bien lo que decía pero estaba delirando y pidiendo auxilio histéricamente, gritaba de una manera asquerosa que podría llenar de miedo a cualquiera y repetía mucho la palabra “Please Sir” y “Hellbent”, yo me asusté demasiado así que desenchufé mi Pc mientras entraba en pánico por lo que estaba ocurriendo…. Todo cesó, mi familia me llamó la atención por “ver películas a esa hora” pero yo no dije nada, asentí e intenté dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche, sin embargo no lo logré. Al día siguiente le conté mi experiencia a los demás chicos, uno de ellos quien era administrador del servidor decidió revisar el registro de IP’s que se habían conectado durante la madrugada. Una de las IP’s era la mía; la otra, de Hellbent… lo que nos llenó de escalofríos fue, que al revisar de donde provenía la IP la computadora nos botó que pertenecía a la localidad de Chernobyl, la famosa ciudad Rusa que fue abandonada luego de un accidente nuclear que llenó de radiación toda la zona… supuestamente nadie ha vivido en esa ciudad desde entonces. Hellbent nunca más a vuelto a conectarse al servidor. Creacion de Miguel Salinas Categoría:Internet